The Impossible
by lieutenant-taijiya
Summary: Everyone's world is turned upside down when Haruhi receives two unexpected letters on the same day. "What could this mean?" Au Please read and review.


Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of it's wonderful characters.

The Impossible

Chapter 1

It started as a very ordinary day. Haruhi got out of bed and ready for school. She fixed breakfast for herself and her dad. The same as every morning she told her dad bye and picked up the mail as she left her apartment complex. However it wasn't meant to stay an ordinary day. Little did she know how extraordinary it would turn out.

She glanced through the mail as she walked to school. She couldn't help but stop walking in her shock. Standing there looking at two stark white envelopes she felt a chill run up her spine. They were addressed to her father and one had the Suoh family seal on it. That in and of itself wasn't enough to worry her, but the other had the family seal of the Otori family brilliantly stamped on the back. Considering who her friends were she had seen them often, but why would they be sending letters to her father. Kyouya-sempai would just call her father, and Tamaki-sempai wouldn't want to correspond with her father since they didn't get along very well.

Looking up she spotted a bench on the sidewalk just a few meters ahead. Sitting down she pondered what to do. She always took care of the mail and made sure that the bills got paid on time due to her fathers work schedule, but she couldn't help but think that it might concern a private matter. Oh well, regardless it might be important so I'll just open it and see if I need to take it back to the house, she thought. With a deep breath she opened the one with the Suoh's family seal first.

She couldn't believe what she was reading. Their had to be some mistake. She had to read it through several times, before her usually fast brain could process the information. Whispering to herself, "This has to be a mistake. This has to be a mistake. This has to be a mistake," over and over she placed the letter back in her bag and just looked at the other one. At this point she was to afraid to even open it. She couldn't help but ask herself how this could have happened. I just had to be a mistake. Didn't it?

Placing the unopened letter back in her bag she made her way to school, deep in thought. By the time she reached the school she realized that she was thirty minutes late. She didn't want to be late, but at this point she didn't know how she would be able to focus on anything anyway. Not to mention that she didn't want to face Hikaru and Kaoru with the contents of the letter firmly in her mind.

No one would be in the third music room right now. School had just started and everyone had class. Not to mention she needed a quiet place to think right now. What ever was she going to do. It just had to be a mistake, but what if it wasn't. This just couldn't be happening. Having made her way to the empty music room she placed her bag on a table and sat on one of the ornate sofas. For the next hour she could do nothing but stare at her bag that contained that unexpected letter and the unopened letter that she feared more.

What could she do. With a determined sigh she decided that the second letter couldn't possibly be worse than the first so she gathered her courage and opened her bag. Haruhi returned to her seat and opened the letter with the Otori family seal. To her surprise it was almost a duplicate of the first. This time it didn't take her as long to understand the meaning of the formal wording. However it didn't shed any new light into her current situation. What is going on.

Haruhi couldn't figure it out. They couldn't possibly mean what I think they mean. I'm just at Ouran to get an education. This can't really be happening. Can it.

For the rest of the day Haruhi just sat there in thought. Her mind just kept going around in circles. When she heard the bell that ended the school day she decided that she was just going to have to find out from the source. She knew that everyone would be arriving soon. Thank God that this was a day that they wouldn't be taking clients.

She just sat there clutching the two letters in her hand a waited for everyone to arrive. The first to enter the room were her targets, but for the life of her she couldn't move. Her body was numb, maybe this is what it felt like to be in shock. "Haruhi, are you alright? You don't look well at all," inquired the clubs blond king. She knew that she should answer, but honestly what could she say. She felt like she was drowning so she just sat there.

"Kyouya there's something wrong with our precious Haruhi. Fix her," Tamaki demanded of his friend.

Kyouya took a second to roll his eyes at his idiot friend before walking over to the two.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"She wont talk to me. Maybe she's mad at me. Oh, Kyouya what ever will I do if she's mad at me. I don't think I did anything. What if she doesn't want to be in the club….." Kyouya let his friend ramble on and on without taking much heed.

Not sure what was going on he sat down next to her and asked, "Haruhi, are you alright?"

When this didn't illicit a response he looked closer at the young girl. She looks like she's in shock. Hmmmm, I'll just have to snap her out of it. "Haruhi I'm sure everything will be okay if you tell us what happened."

However, she still didn't respond. "Haruhi, if you don't talk to us I will have no choice, but to increase your debt. It is after all part of your responsibilities to act like a host."

That snapped her out of what had been bothering her. "But Sempai I am no longer in debt."

With a small smirk he replied, "True, but now that your talking again can you please tell us what is going on."

Haruhi was just about to tell him when Hikaru and Kaoru walked in. "Haruhi are you all right? You weren't in class today."

The girl in question looked up with a far away expression in her eyes, "I'm fine. I'm sorry if I made you worry."

Just as Tamaki was about to ask Haruhi what was going on the final two members of the Host club walked into the room. "Good afternoon everyone," Honey-sempai said.

Mori-sempai just walked over to the table and laid out today's cake selection.

Honey-sempai walked over to Haruhi and hugged her. That finally brought her out of her shock. "What was that for?" she asked.

"You looked like you needed a hug Haru-chan," the brown haired boy said with a smile.

Seeing that the girl was returning to normal Kyouya spoke up. "Haruhi can you please explain what's going on. Why weren't you at school today?"

"Well, I was at school today," she replied.

"But you weren't in class today," the twins stated in unison.

This news confused everyone and Kyouya didn't like being confused.

"Haruhi were you in the music room all day," their king asked.

Haruhi wasn't sure what to say, but she couldn't lie to her friends, so she just nodded.

"Why?" came the reply from everyone except Mori-sempai.

"Well I was just so confused I didn't know what to do," came a soft reply from the girl.

Taking charge Kyouya said, "I think you should start at the beginning and tell us what happened."

Everyone proceeded to take a seat around Haruhi with the cake forgotten.

As Tamaki and Kyouya sat on either side of her she sighed. Maybe they could make some since of this. With a nod she handed them the letters from their respective fathers. All she could say was, " Can you please explain this to me."

The room was silent as they read the letters. She felt them both stiffen as they finally understood. When Tamaki got to the end of the letter he understood why she was acting strangely. He saw Kyouya finish with the letter Haruhi had given him so he handed his letter over. Seeing the unusually serious look on his friends face he took the proffered letter and handed the one from his family over. Seeing an almost exact duplicate letter from his friends father he couldn't help, but laugh. This in turn caused his friend to start chuckling.

Haruhi didn't know what to think when they started laughing. Maybe it was a joke, that would make her feel better. Well at least they weren't mad at her. That was something, but she was still horribly confused. "Could someone please explain this to me?" she asked once again.

"Us to please," asked Honey-sempai as everyone else nodded.

"Well Haruhi, It appears that our fathers wanted to arrange a marriage between you and us." Kyouya explained.

"However, both our fathers had the same idea," replied Tamaki.

Author's Note: Oh my God…. It's not Bleach…. Weird Huh!!! Tell me what you think.


End file.
